Is This The End?
by Resacon1990
Summary: A sad tale... POKESHIPPING THOUGH :D! Just a little story with flashbacks... cute but sad D:


**Is this the end?**

He lay on the ground. Water from the rain soaked grass, clung to his back causing him to shudder slightly. His legs were stretched out in front of him, letting the river lick his shoes with sad delight. His mood was dark.

So she hated him. Never wanted to see him again. Brock was wrong. So wrong.

Sometimes he'd wondered if she'd liked him, loved him, wanted him. But he had always pushed the thought behind him and focused more on his pokemon training.

She said that she'd loved him once, but he had slowly drifted away and turned into a long ago memory. He couldn't blame her. The last time he had actually seen her in person before… everything… had been when he had been seventeen.

He was twenty-one.

Four years. It didn't seem like a long time to many. But it was. He had neglected her. Replaced her over and over again with people like, May, Dawn and Iris. They had left too. May with Drew, Dawn with Paul and Iris with Cilan.

He had gone back to her. Wanting her to take him back. She had been excited to see him, over the moon. Her laugh had rung in his ears; her smile had dazzled his eyes and her warm body against his made his mind blow. He had wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms round her and never let go.

He loved her.

He had been about to tell her as well but Brock had interrupted, completely oblivious.

They had decided to travel together to Pallet Town. Brock so that he could catch up with Delia and she had wanted to stay with him, catch up and get re-acquainted. Everything was perfect.

Until HE showed up.

His personal hellhole.

He hated him more than he could ever hate Paul. Although Paul had changed since Dawn tagged along with him.

He was her beloved. He was…

"_RUDI!" Misty yelled out, running towards the Cerulean docks. The man climbing off the loading ramp grinned and raced towards her._

"_Misty!" he called back, a lot quieter. Behind Misty, Ash and Brock watched in surprise as the two clashed into an embrace._

"_You came!" she giggled, smiling up at him._

"_How could I miss a chance to see my girl?"_

_Ash laughed and turned away, not wanting to see Misty's mullet's wrath on Rudi for calling her 'his girl'._

"_Still up to the same old antics isn't he Brock? When will he understand that she chose me over him?"_

"_Um Ash..?" Brock mumbled, his mouth open a litle. Ash looked at him with a frown, before turning around to look at Misty again._

"_No Ash! Don't…" but it was to late. Ash's mouth dropped open and tears gathered in his eyes._

_Misty and Rudi were locked in a tight embrace, their lips tightly pressed against each other's._

_Ash felt his heart break._

He had never been strong. So many people had remarked on how he was strong but it wasn't true. Sometimes he'd try to tell them but they would ignore him, hell bent on thinking he was the strong chosen one.

Brock understood. Gary too. And weirdly enough so did Paul. He had been shocked at the last one, Paul actually being understanding.

She had understood as well. She'd make sure he was ok every night before they went to bed; make sure he was still holding up. She had watched him fall down every time and she'd always pick him up, dust him off and keep him moving. She'd be there for him, understanding but also taking no crap from him.

When she'd left it had been hard.

When they lost contact it had been harder.

He'd always wondered why he would keep trucking on when the going got tough. Normally he would just stop and deny life. Wanting nothing more than to just curl up in a hole and die. But something always nagged him to keep going.

It had been her.

He and Brock had sat down one night and thought it over. Coming to that reason.

On the day she'd picked him, something had clicked in him. Making him want to please her, protect her, encourage her. BE with her.

But that couldn't happen.

"_So how longs he gonna be here for?" Ash asked as he and Misty moved the sleeping bags around the campfire._

"_Till we get to Viridian then he's going to the league for a gym leader conference." She confirmed, moving her sleeping bag next to Rudi's._

_Ash felt a pang of pain at that. Misty had always slept by him. Sighing, he left his sleeping bag rolled and unrolled Brocks instead._

"_Shouldn't you be going to then?" he asked, not really caring about the answer. She laughed._

"_Well yeah but I refused to go, seen as I'm not the only gym leader so Daisy got dragged into it." She smiled at Ash and was surprised to see him just staring at the ground. "Ash..?"_

"_What?" he snapped, glaring at her. She frowned._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I'm fine." He turned to walk away only to see Rudi and Brock standing, looking at him._

"_I'm guessing it has something do with me?" Rudi asked. He only received a glare in response, which confirmed his guess._

"_Ash-" Brock started, only for Rudi to hold up a hand and cut him off._

"_Now listen here Ketchum. I know you don't like me. Its pretty obvious but I'm Misty's boyfriend. You don't have to like it but to bad. How about, for Misty's sake, we call a truce and be friends?" Rudi held out a hand for Ash to shake as he finished._

_Brock and Misty held their breath as Ash looked down at Rudi's hand, debating over whether or not he should take it._

"_Please Ash." Misty begged. At that, Ash made up his mind. Slowly he extended a hand, causing Brock and Misty to grin._

_Only for them to be wiped off their faces as Ash just pushed Rudi out of his way, grabbed his sleeping bag and disappear into the bush._

He couldn't tell if the water on his face were tears or if it was the pounding rain that slammed onto his head. It was almost a mixture of both.

He had tried to make up to her. Apologizing profusely but she didn't want anything to do with him. Told him to take it up with her boyfriend. She'd never used his name, she'd always call him 'my boyfriend' almost as if to rub in his face she had a relationship, and he didn't.

Either that or she was telling him what he was missing out. That he couldn't have her.

It's was like she was dancing just out of reach. Close enough to tease him with her womanly charms but far enough away for him to be dragged down into the insanity pit of not being able to pull her into his arms and kiss her till she fainted.

He was starting to feel numb, the wind and rain battered his tormented body. Black spots clouded his vision.

Maybe he would die out here? Maybe that would be the end of the suffering. Dark thoughts for someone so 'happy'.

"_What are you doing out here all alone?" Misty asked as she walked towards him. Ash looked up from the small rock he was sitting on beside the river down in the forest on Professor Oaks land._

"_Thinking." He muttered, looking back down at the churning water. Misty sighed and sat beside him._

"_You've been so cold towards me lately Ash. What's wrong?" she glanced at him. "Is it because of me and Rudi? I know you hate him Ash but he makes me happy. I thought you were my best friend-" she was cut off when Ash suddenly exploded._

"_OF COURSE ITS ABOUT RUDI! I HATE HIM MISTY! I HATE HIM WITH A BURNING PASSION! HE'S A VILE SICK MAN! HE'S FULL OF HIMSELF AND THINKS HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS! HE THINKS HE CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, his voice cold._

"_W-what…" Misty mumbled, at loss for words. "What do you mean Ash?"_

"_I mean I love you Misty. I LOVE YOU! I want you to be mine. I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, love you! I want to be able to just wrap you in my arms every night and fall asleep there… I just want-" he cut himself of by kissing her, pressing his lips tight against hers._

_Misty gasped, but happily kissed back. Ash smiled and raised a hand to her cheek, to deepen the kiss. He felt like he was on fire, and she was the water to put him out. He needed her._

_They pulled away from each other, and Ash breathed her name causing her to smile._

"_MISTY!" a new voice yelled. Ash and Misty pulled away from each other and turned to see Rudi staring at them, Gary, Brock, Drew, May, Paul and Dawn accompanied him._

"_W-what is this..?" Rudi stuttered. Behind him, May and Dawn were quietly squealing and Paul and Drew looked smug. Only Gary and Brock weren't gushing over Misty and Ash. They knew something bad was going to go down._

"_Misty has…" Ash started but Misty stood up and glared down at him._

"_YOU LIAR!" she screamed. Ash looked at her, terrified. "YOU'RE ONLY USING ME TO GET AT RUDI AREN'T YOU! YOU BASTARD! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CURL UP IN A BALL AND DIE! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!"_

"_Misty!" Ash cried, getting to his feet and grabbing her arm as she turned away. He saw the hand to late._

_A fist was flying for him, but he didn't see it straight away, concentrating on Misty instead. But as soon as he saw it, it connected, flinging him to the ground._

"_RUDI!" Everyone screamed in the clearing. Rudi stood heaving in deep breaths as he stood over top of Ash. Misty started crying._

"_Rudi. What the hell!" she cried, running to Ash. Rudi reached out and grabbed her arm,_

"_Stay away from him." He snarled. Rudi went to kick Ash but he felt a hand on his shoulder yanking him away._

"_Leave. Now." Paul snarled in his face, tossing him away from Ash. Rudi stumbled and almost fell._

"_He's nothing but a bastard." Rudi snapped._

"_He's worth more than you." Paul countered, standing protectively over Ash. Everyone was surprised that Paul, of all people, was standing up for him, let alone complimenting him._

_Rudi opened his mouth about to reply when he just snorted. "Misty. Lets go." He snarled, trying to grab her hand, Misty shook her head._

"_Leave me alone." She snapped before running back up to the lab. Rudi sighed and chased after her, Brock grabbed his collar though._

"_She said leave her alone." Gary said. Rudi glared at him._

"_My girlfriend."_

"_Not anymore." Drew replied before Brock, Gary, May, Dawn and himself dragged him away. Paul watched them leave before crouching down beside Ash._

"_Come on. Lets get out of here." He muttered, placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash shrugged it off._

"_I'll be up soon. I just want to… lye here for a bit."_

_Paul sighed and stood back up. "Fine. But just be back soon. A rain storms going to hit soon."_

_Ash nodded, not really listening and watched as Paul turned around and disappeared in the direction of the Lab as well. Leaving him all alone._

His whole body was numb now, his vision blurred. You could come long with a chainsaw and chop his legs off if you wanted. He wouldn't feel it, or see it for that matter. The dark spots were taking over his eyes now; he could tell he was close to the edge.

Her last words to him rang though his head… _Curl up in a ball and die…It would make me so happy…._

He thought it over. If it made her happy well…

Slowly, he rolled over, facing the lab in the distance. The rain was to heavy now so he couldn't see it. Using as much strength as he could, he dragged his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Even that little amount of movement wasn't enough to send even a bit of heat through is dying body.

In the distance, he could make out small blobs of colour racing towards him. Brown, Green, even a Blue and Purple! But the one at the front caught his eye.

Orange.

He smiled. It reminded him of her. Some say that when you die, you hallucinate. He could definitely confirm that now.

He could almost see her running towards him, her face draw in terror. He could almost hear her screaming his name, telling him to not close his eyes…

But they were so heavy…

He could almost feel her soft, warm body wrapping its self around him, heaving out sobs and screaming his name.

He smiled again. His eyes were heavy… oh so heavy… he could just close them for a minute right?

So that's what he did. He closed his eyes slowly. She was the only thing running through his mind. And she was the last thought he had. Her happiness was the last thing that left his mouth as he slipped into blackness.

"If it'll make you happy Misty…"

* * *

><p><strong>So... this was up I think last year but I didn't get many reviews for it so I took it down and re-read it... I now under stand why...<strong>

**MY GRAMMAR WAS HORRIBLE! I'm a grammar nazi and I think I almost had to... nazi myself? God thats racist... I think racist is the word...**

**ANYWAY! Hope you had a read! Hope you liked it! VOILA! **


End file.
